deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Noir vs Sun Wukong
Descrption Two of fictions most fascinating bad boys with a major crush on the protagonist- Cat Noir and Sun Wukong- face off in a match to the Death. '' Intro 'Boomstick- The bad boy. One of the world's favorite stereotypes. Essentially, they are'' '"the irresistible rogue who have the dizzying ability to drive women wild" with a "laissez-faire attitude about life and love". And now, two of them are going to fight to the death.' Wiz- Cat Noir, the black cat of Paris from ''Miraculous Boomstick- And Sun Wukong, the great stowaway from RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz -And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Cat Noir Boomstick- You know, Wiz, I bet it would be great to be rich. You could have all the ladies you want, live in a mansion and and buy a life time supply of beer. Wiz- You may think twice about that when you think about the life of Adrien Agreste. Background *''Name- Adrien Agreste'' *''Height- 5'11" (180 cm)'' *''Age- 14'' *''Occupation- Student, Model, Super Hero'' *''Love Interests- Ladybug'' *''Considered to be 'Perfect' by his father'' Boomstick- I don't see his problem. He is the son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste! How could he not be happy? Wiz- While it is true that Adrien could have anything he wanted, the young man wanted to have freedom and independence. Unfortunately, after the mysterious disapperance of Adrien's mother, Gabriel became cold and distance, yet so overprotective that he wouldn't allow his son to leave the mansion, and home-schooled him with the help of the equally distant Natalie Sancoeur. Boomstick- Then, one day, he found a mysterious box in his room. Opening it, he found a ring and a strange black... bug-mouse? Wiz- That bug-mouse is Plagg, the kwami of destruction. A kwami is a sprite-like "abstract" creature that can grant people super powers by entering their Miraculous, or magic jewel. Realizing he could finally live a life that went by his own terms, Adrien accepted the jewel and became the super hero, Cat Noir. Adrien- Plagg, Claws Out! Powers/ Skills *''Martial arts'' *''Stealth'' *''Intelligence'' *''Miraculous'' **''Superhuman strength, agility, speed and durability'' **''Enhanced Hearing'' **''Night Vision'' **''Cataclysm'' Boomstick- As Cat Noir, this young model has amazing abilities. He was already was one of the best fighters in Paris, having been taught karate and fencing, but his Miraculous makes him faster, stronger and way more durable. Wiz- Also, like a cat, he has night vision and enhanced hearing. But perhaps his most interesting power is Cataclysm. Boomstick- Cataclysm? Wiz- Yes. Sort of a dumb name, but it is extremely powerful. Once activated, he has the ability to destroy anything, even an entire pocket universe. A pocket universe is essentially a universe within a universe. Considering that the pocket Universe was big enough to hold most of the population of Paris, and could contain possibly the entire world, it has to be about one hundred zetta tons bigger than our observable universe. To destroy it, Cat Noir must be letting out enough power to possibly to destroy entire universes. About 276 novemvigitilion tons of TNT Boomstick- Oh man! That's alot of power! ''' ''Weapons/Armor'' *Indestructable Cat Suit' *Staff'' **''Indestructable'' **''Can be split in two'' **''Extends to amazing lengths'' **''works as an iphone'' Wiz- His ring isn't his only weapon. His staff can extend to incredible lengths, be split in two and is indestructable, just like his cat suit. Boomstick- During his war with the supervillain Hawk Moth, Cat Noir has down some incredible feats. He is tough enough to take hits from the stone golem Stoneheart, and this guy is strong enough to knock down buildings. Also, when he was fighting against Stormy Weather, he had to dodge lightning while preforming an attack- and lightning can travel at Mach 1294! Feats *''took hits from Stoneheart and the Mime'' *''tricked Hawk Moth and Ladybug'' *''dodged lightning from relatively close distances'' *''avoided capture by police when a fasley-accused fugitive '' *''destroyed a pocket universe with cataclysm'' *''defeated Darkblade, Mime, Bodygaurd'' Wiz- He is smart enough to trick Hawk Moth into thinking he wasn't Cat Noir, stealthy enough to avoid capture from the police and is strong enough to tip over a bus while it was full of mummies. However, his main super power could be his main weakness. Boomstick- Yeah, though Cataclysm is a remarkably useful power, using it will cause him to turn back into Adrien. To become Cat Noir again, he must feed Plagg camebert until he is full. Wiz- Cat Noir is also extremely cocky and tends to walk into battle without a plan. He has been turned evil multiple times, had his life force absorbed, and been transformed into... a kitten. Boomstick- But still, despite his faults, Cat Noir is one black cat you want to cross your path! Cat Noir- I might always land on my feet, but I always bounce back! Sun Wukong Wiz- Racism. The belief that one race is inferior to another has been around for years, and has caused many wars. One of the greatest examples of this belief is with the Faunus. Boomstick- Yeah, the fact that the Faunus looked and acted like them, but possessed some sort of animal trait, scared the humans and caused them to discriminate them. Wiz- After several years, the Faunus gained the same rights as humans, but were still treated with disrespect. This caused some of them to form a terrorist group known as the White Fang. Others, however, gained a lack of respect for authority and became trouble makers. One of them is Sun Wukong. Sun Wukong- "A no-good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway!"''' Background *''Name- Sun Wukong'' *''Height- 6' (183 cm)'' *''Age-16'' *''Occupation- Hunter-in-training'' *''Love Interest- Blake Belladonna'' *''Based off the character from "Journey to the West"'' Boomstick- With little regard for the law, a laid-back personality and a strong desire to help his friends, Sun was a native of Vacuo who moved to Mistral and eventually became a student of Beacon Academy. There, he became the leader of team SSSN. Wiz, why is his team named after him? Wiz- I have no idea. However, what is known is that, while at Beacon, Sun began his training to became a huntsman. Boomstick- And thanks to his time in the street, he advanced quickly. He was already an extreme athlete, able to jump onto moving velichles and keep his balance, but his skills increased with his time at Beacon. Powers/Abilities *''Martial Artist'' *''Athletic'' *''Aura'' **''Enhances strength, agility, durability and speed.'' **''Semblance'' ***''Via Sun'' ****''Can Create Tangible Energy Clones of Himself'' Wiz- Like all characters in Rwby, he has an aura- the manifestation of his soul. With it, his physical abilities were able to increase, and he became a warrior powerful enough to battle opponents like Roman Torchwick. Boomstick- And it allows him to activate his Semblance, or super power. And his is called "By A Sun". Wiz- Via Sun. Boomstick- Yeah, whatever. This ability allows him to create energy clones of himself and allows them to do his bidding. The only downside? HE HAS TO STAND STILL!!! Wiz- That's because it requires a lot of concentration, Boomstick. This means he has a strong will, and, since this power does put a physical toll on him, it could be used for physical feats. Once, after a long day of fighting, he had to lift a balcony off of Blake Belladonna's father. Comparing it's height, width and lake to blake, and assuming it's balsa wood composition, we assume that he must be lifting three hundred and fifty-two pounds. Boomstick- But his physical skills would mean nothing without Jiriyu Bang and Riyu Bang. These babies are a combination of shot guns and nunchucks, and can morph into a staff. Wiz build it for me. Jiriyu Bang and Riyu Bang *''Staff that can morph into a pair of nunchucks with shotguns attached'' *''Can send a shock wave with a single slam to the ground'' *''Used with martial arts of Eskrima and Bojitsiu'' Wiz- Considering you might shhot your other leg, I'm in. Anyway, Sun has done multiple feats. Feats *''Intercepted lightning from Sea Dragon Grimm'' *''survived a fall from a bridge'' *''made it to finals in 40th Vystal competition'' *''snuck onto a boat'' *''defeated Roman Torchwick, Octavia Ember, Fennec Albain, and Ilia Amontalia'' Boomstick- He's fast enough to intercept lightning, strong enough to block hits from Roman Torchwick's cannon cane, and sneaky enough to avoid capture from the police and to sneak onto a boat. Wiz- He has his flaws, though. His aura depletes with each use of his Semblance and with each hit he takes. Also, he isn't exactly the best at sneaking up on people. Boomstick- But still, this is one monkey you want as a friend. Sun jumps from the top of a roof, knocks Roman Torchwick, and faces him. Sun- Leave her alone! Pre-Death Battle Battle Wiz- Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle At the Le Grand Paris, Adrien helped the employees clean up the mess caused during his battle with one of Hawk Moth's villains. As he cleaned the mess, Adrien heard a loud struggle going on outside. Office Raincomprix flew into the building and crashed into the elevator. Adrien looked outside and saw a man with a monkey tail fighting multiple policemen with a strange staff. Adrien sighed. He ran to the nearest bathroom. Sun Wukong fought all the police with extreme skill. He didn't know why they were after him. All he knew was that they fought he was some sort of supervillain. Why, he had no idea. as he defeated the last cop, he asked, "Alright, anyone else?" Suddenly, he struck in the back of the head. Turning around, he looked at the man who struck him- a young man in a black mask and skin tight bodysuit with a gold bell working as a zipper. "I don't think you should be monkeying around like that," the young man said to Sun. "Thanks for letting me know, mister?" Sun gestured for him to say his name. The teenager pulled out a small staff, extended it and used it to slide down to the ground. "I'm Cat Noir. What's your name?" "Sun Wukong. Now, I have done nothing wrong, so I will appreciate it if you people would stop attacking me." "Look, whatever you did to the police must have brought this upon you, so how about we do this? You turn yourself in, and I'll stop kitten around with you, okay?" Sun sighed, then pulled out a red-and-gold staff and spun it over his head. "A no-good stowaway would surrender, but I'm a great stowaway!" Cat Noir smiled, then pointed his staff at Sun. "Looks like we are monkeying around today." They charge at each other. FIGHT! Sun spun his staff and struck at Cat Noir, who blocked the attacks with amazing speed. The black cat struck at Sun, but Sun blocked the attacks. Suddenly, Sun's staff morphed into a pair of nunchakus and began swinging them. Cat Noir went on the defensive and blocked each attack. He heard each barrel of the weapon fire and realize he was fighting an extraordinary weapon. "Where did you get this?" Cat Noir asked. "I made them," Sun replied. He morphed his nunchaku into a staff and slammed it to the ground, creating a massive shock wave that sent Cat Noir into the building. Standing up, Cat Noir turned to Sun, who began firing shot gun blasts at him. Spinning his staff, Cat Noir blocked the blast, then charged forward. Sun blocked with his staff and the two continued their fight. Eventually, Sun disarmed Cat Noir and began striking with his staff. Fighting against him, Cat Noir grabbed Sun's staff and tried to push him back. As they pushed against each other, Cat Noir yelled, "Cataclysm!" Immediately, his ring released dark energy, and that energy touched Sun's weapon. It became rusty and became unusable. Sun glared at Cat Noir and kicked him back. Cat Noir's ring began beping. I only got five minutes! I need time to recharge! Cat Noir thought. He turned to the elevator. He kicked Sun back, ran to the elevator and pressed the up button. He began blocking attacks from Sun and, once the elevator opened, kicked him back and entered it. As Sun charged forward, Cat Noir did a jump kick and forced Sun back, allowing the elevator to close. Cat Noir pressed the up-button on the elevator and detransformed. Plagg flew out of his ring. "Man, am I starving!" Plagg complained. ""You may need to eat fast, my friend," Adrien said, pulling out some camebert from his shirt. Plagg smiled and began eating it. As the elevator made it to the top of the building, Adrien retransformed into Cat Noir and waited for his opponent. Sun ran up and got in a ready position. "You are going to wish you didn't do that!" Sun said. He put his hands together and closed his eyes. Immediately, his hair and tail began glowing in a golden color, and from Sun's body appeared three clones of himself. Cat Noir pulled out his staff and began fighting them. He was eventually tackled by two of them, and the third began landing punches. Cat Noir tried to move, but was unable to. Suddenly, Sun fell to his knees, exhausted. The two clones disappeared. This may be my last chance! Cat Noir thought. "Cataclysm!" He charged forward. Sun looked at Cat Noir and realized what was going to happen. He took a defensive stance and fought against Cat Noir, eventually pinning him to the ground. Cat Noir then turned around and struck him in the face with the Cataclysm. Immediately, Sun went flying and landed in the pool, clearly overwhelmed by the strike. Cat Noir got up and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the young man, then at his ring. Ladybug would be so disappointed. Post-Battle KO! Boomstick- God, that is brutal! Wiz- Sun had an incredible advantage over Cat Noir with Jiriyu Bang and Riyu Bang, especially since Cat Noir never faced weapons like that before. Also, since Sun could be compared to Ruby for speed, he was faster than Cat Noir naturally. However, Cat Noir held the advantage in almost every other category. Boomstick- While Sun was able to lift three hundred and fifty-two pounds of wood, Cat Noir was able to use his staff to tip over a bus. This kind of feat means Cat Noir can lift around thirty-seven thousand pounds- way more than Sun has ever lifted. Wiz- And Cat Noir can tank hits from the likes of Stoneheart, the Mime and Anansi- all of whom having building-destroying strength. Far more than Sun could deliver. But Cat Noir's main trump card was his Miraculous. Though his Miraculous can run out after using Cataclysm, it can be quickly recharged and doesn't lose power with every hit he takes. Sun's aura, on the other hand, depletes with every use of his Semblance AND with every hit he takes. In short, Cat Noir's power's were too much for Sun to handle. Boomstick- Cat Noir wasn't kitten around in this fight. Wiz -The winner is Cat Noir Next Time on Death Battle Tech-savvy, villainous and beautiful, these two battle to prove who is the better tech master. Sombra vs Lady Wifi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Spear Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Akuma3279 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019